1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for directly connecting users of a telephone communications system to a specific ISDN PRI B-Channel using a program controlled switch such as, for example, a data tandem switch, an internet concentrator or an end office switch.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus which enable the functionality of equipment that can be associated with a specific B-Channel, such as the modems in an Internet Service Provider""s (ISP""s) a modem pool, etc., to be directly and conveniently accessed from equipment subtending the switch and/or from equipment located external to the switch, connected thereto by (for example) the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) Primary Rate Interface (PRI) call control switching and signalling techniques are well known to those skilled in the art. For background purposes, reference may be made to the Bellcore TR publication entitled xe2x80x9cISDN Primary Rate Interface Call Control Switching and Signalling Generic Requirements for Class II Equipmentxe2x80x9d, TR-NWT-001268, 1 Issue December 1991.
Furthermore, program controlled switches of the type that may be used to implement the invention are well know to those skilled in the art as exemplified by the commercially available Siemens AG, EWSD Switching System (xe2x80x9cEWSDxe2x80x9d is a registered trademark of Siemens AG, Federal Republic of Germany).
Presently, in order to test and maintain devices and services provided to users of a telephone communications system, such as access to the internet via modems located in modem pools provided by ISP""s, etc., a large number of test calls may be required to isolate a specific device (such as, for example, a modem coupled to a specific B-Channel) for testing or servicing. This is because there are currently no known methods or apparatus for setting up a call directly to the specific PRI B-Channel associated with the device to be tested.
Trial and error, repeated calling in an attempt to attain the desired connectivity between the user and device to be tested, etc., is required. Such techniques to achieve connectivity to a specific device associated with a specific PRI B-Channel from a line subtending a switch with the PRI; or from an external location via the PSTN, are inexact (if not impossible) as well as very costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for providing direct connectivity to a specific B-channel on a specific Primary Rate Interface (PRI) in an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system.
This type of functionality could be used in conjunction with PRIs that support connections for dial up ISP access. This would allow the Point Of Presence (POP) and/or the ISP to verify the functionality of specific B-Channels/modems (and other hardware and software modules) on a PRI, quickly, easily and cost effectively.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for use with an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), for providing connectivity to a specific B-channel on a specific Primary Rate Interface (PRI), from either line side equipment subtending the switch and/or from a location remote from the switch using, for example, the PSTN.
The setting up of a call directly to, for example, a specified B-Channel/modem (using the aforestated desired methods and apparatus), allows the modem pool provider to use the PSTN interface that exists for the public to verify the functionality of a modem. An operations center, located anywhere in the PSTN, can use its modem test equipment to make one call and be connected to any of its modems that are interfacing to the PSTN via a switching system that utilizes the invention.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for providing connectivity to a specific B-channel on a specific Primary Rate Interface (PRI) in an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for use with an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), for providing connectivity to a specific B-channel on a specific Primary Rate Interface (PRI), from either line side equipment subtending the switch and/or from a location remote from the switch using, for example, the PSTN.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for enabling the functionality of devices and services provided to users of a telephone communications system to be easily, economically and efficiently tested and maintained by providing methods and apparatus for setting up a call directly to specific PRI B-Channels when such channels are each associated with a particular device or service to be tested and maintained.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for specifically verifying modem functionality in an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system, including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), wherein each of a set of modems are connected to said switch via specific B-Channels on at least one PRI.
Further still, it is an object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for specifically verifying modem functionality in an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system, including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), from either line side equipment subtending the switch and/or from a location remote from the switch using, for example, the PSTN.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a method for providing connectivity through an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system, including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), to a specific B-channel on a specific PRI from a line subtending the switch, comprises the steps of (a) defining an access code for invoking a direct connection via the switch to a specific B-Channel on a specific PRI; (b) providing the switch, via a call initiated by the line side equipment, data including at least the access code, a specific B-channel identifier and a specific PRI identifier; (c) translating the access code at the switch to invoke direct connection via the switch to the specific B-Channel and PRI identified; (d) collecting the B-Channel identifier and PRI identifier provided to the switch with the access code; (e) routing the call via the switch to the PRI identified by the collected PRI identifier; and (f) setting up the call via the switch to the specific B-Channel identified by the collected B-Channel identifier to thereby provide connectivity to the specified B-channel.
In accordance with the aforestated first aspect of the invention, the invention further contemplates the step of associating each of a set of modems in a modem pool (or in fact, instances of other types of equipment as well, such as circuit cards, etc.), with a specific B-Channel on a PRI to thereby enable modem (or other type of hardware or software) functionality to be verified via direct connection thereto from the line subtending the switch.
In accordance with each aspect of the invention described herein the xe2x80x9cswitchxe2x80x9d could be a data tandem switch; an internet concentrator switch; or an end office switch.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a method for providing connectivity through an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system, including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), to a specific B-channel on a specific PRI from a location remote from the switch, comprises the steps of: (a) defining a signal (for example, a predefined Directory Number (DN)) to indicate that a call to the switch using the signal (DN) is for invoking a direct connection via the switch to a specific B-Channel on a PRI from a location external thereto; (b) returning a dial tone from the switch to the location external upon receipt of a call to the switch using the signal (DN); (c) providing the switch, via data input from the location external following receipt of said dial tone, data including at least a specific B-channel identifier and a specific PRI identifier; (d) collecting the B-Channel identifier and PRI identifier provided to the switch; (e) routing the call via the switch to the PRI identified by the collected PRI identifier; and (f) setting up the call via the switch to the specific B-Channel identified by the collected B-Channel identifier to thereby provide connectivity to the specified B-channel.
In accordance with the aforestated second aspect of the invention, the invention further contemplates the step of associating each of a set of modems in a modem pool (or again in fact, instances of other types of equipment as well, such as circuit cards, etc.), with a specific B-Channel on a PRI to thereby enable modem functionality to be verified via direct connection thereto from the location external over the PSTN.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a method for verifying modem functionality using an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) communications system, including a program controlled switch with at least one Primary Rate Interface (PRI), wherein each of a set of modems are connected to the switch via specific B-Channels on the at least one PRI, comprises the steps of: (a) associating each of a set of modems in a modem pool with a specific B-Channel on the at least one a PRI; and (b) providing direct connectivity via the switch to a specific B-channel on a specific PRI to thereby enable modem functionality to be verified via the direct connection thereto.
Furthermore, in accordance with this third aspect of the invention, the step of providing direct connectivity further comprises the step of (a) utilizing line side equipment subtending the switch to input to the switch the identity of the specific PRI and specific B-Channel to be directly connected to; and/or (b) utilizing externally located equipment that interfaces with the switch via trunk over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) to input to the switch the identity of the specific PRI and specific B-Channel to be directly connected to.
According to still further aspects of the invention, apparatus are described for implementing the aforestated methods.
The invention features methods and apparatus which allow a program controlled switching system, such as the exemplary previously referenced EWSD Switching System, to setup a basic call directly to a specific B-Channel on a PRI via a call initiated by line side equipment subtending the switch with the PRI and/or via a call initiated by equipment anywhere in the PSTN and routed to the switch with the PRI.
The invention allows for the PRI B-Channel direct feature to be implemented in switch implementations of both National ISDN PRI and Custom PRI.
A primary application for the invention is within Data Tandem Switches, Internet Concentrator Switches and End Office Switches with PRI connections for Internet Service Providers. By allowing a direct connection to a specific B-Channel, modem pool providers can quickly and efficiently verify the functionality of specific channels and their associated modems. This feature would provide a switch with a very distinct advantage in the maintenance area of POP/ISP PRI connectivity as comparable functionality is not currently available.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.